


Jeff x David Drabbles

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: A series of drabbles because SOMEONE put this ship into my head and I can't get it out!





	1. The Big Game

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL! YOU CALL THAT A FUCKING RUN, MATE?! MAH GRAMS COULD RUN FASTER THAN YOU! PISS OFF, YA BLEEDING WANKER!" David screamed at the television, nearly coming off it in his rage.

Jeff covered his mouth to hide his smile. He knew David took his rugby VERY seriously, being a former pro himself. To Jeff, it was just a game and watching David get so worked up over it was pure entertainment too. Especially when his accent became thick in his rage.

When the camera zoomed in to the opposing team's star player, David threw his empty cup at the television.

"Piss off wit' ya, ya plug ugly bell end!"

Jeff snickered. "He's a what, now?"

"Fucking look at 'im! He's a right fucking tosser, he is!"

Jeff coughed to cover up his laugh. "You wanna say that in English, lover?"

David glared at Jeff. "FUCK YOU MEAN?! I'M THE ONE SPEAKING THE QUEEN'S ENGLISH! I'M CALLING THIS BUGGER A MANKY FUCKING ARSEHOLE! LOOK AT THE SMARMY BASTARD!"

Jeff exploded, laughing so hard that he toppled over on the couch. David just stared at him, realization hitting him all at once.

"You're making fun o' me, aren't you?"

Jeff wiped tears from his eyes. "No, love! No! I just find it funny when you get upset. That accent is too much for me."

"NO! You fucking think I'm a twit cuz I don't talk like YOU!" David spat. Jeff threw his hands up, still laughing.

"It's nothing like that! It's not aboot your accent!"

"Then wat's it's 'A-BOOT', then, Jeff?" David shot back, grabbing Jeff's wrists and pinning them to the man's sides.

Jeff's laugh died on his lips, but the smile stayed. "If you pin me, I'll tell you."

David smirked, his anger and the game forgotten. "You're on, love."


	2. Teddy Bears

David yawned loudly and stretched, spilling himself over Jeff's body. Jeff chuckled and wrapped his arms around his younger lover. 

"You're such a teddy bear, Davey."

"Piss off." David mumbled sleepily. His snuggled closer to Jeff and buried his head in the crook of Jeff's neck.

Jeff smirked. "Love you too, sleepy head."


	3. Sneaking Out

They had to sneak in their quality time whenever they could. Lord knows they could both use the intimacy.

Jeff pinned David's hands above his head, David wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist. Jeff wanted David exactly where he was and David didn't want Jeff to be able to move anything but those hips.

Jeff thrusted in and out with long, deep strokes, the ones he knew drove David wild. David bit down on Jeff's lips when the older man leaned down to kiss him, just like he likes. Their fingers intertwined, their moans mingled together, their bodies moved as one in a wild, lustful dance.

David reached his peak first, his head falling back onto the ground and his eyes rolling up. He let out a low groan as he came, coating his chest. Jeff wasn't far behind, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through him and pushing a moan past his lips. He pulled out quickly and pumped himself, spraying on David's stomach. The younger man was gorgeous, covered like this.

Jeff didn't find David so tough, sprawled out like his own personal whore.


	4. How

This is just... WEIRD!

David looked down at the sleeping man next to him. They were equal in height and weight, although David's was muscle and Jeff was a bit more rotund. David was a hot headed drunk who was also a washed up rugby player. Jeff was, well, for an over six foot tall die hard metal head, he was the sweetest man David had ever known.

He looked at Jeff's hands. These hands could crush melons. These hands had built things, slammed many pallets into killers, mended many wounds, healed many times. His hands were tools, but those hands were so gentle. How?

He looked to Jeff's chest, the slow rise and fall of a peaceful slumber. The man had been in the Fog for the least amount of time, yet was able to sleep so peacefully next to him. It was as if they weren't trapped in this hellhole, forced to survive against psychopaths that lusted for their blood day in and day out. How?

He looked to Jeff's eyes as they darted back and forth in REM sleep. He wondered what his lover was dreaming about behind those closed lids. He thought about how they would light up when he'd look at David, how those long, thick lashes would brush against David's cheek when the big man nuzzled him. He thought about those beautiful, gentle eyes and how they were so filled with love. Love for him. How?

Jeff shifted and his eyes slowly opened. After a second, their eyes locked and Jeff smiled up at David.

"Hello, love."

One warm hand reached up and stroked David's cheek. "You alright?"

David smiled down at Jeff. "Yeah. I'm good, bear." He leaned down and kissed his lover. "I'm really good."

David didn't know how, but he didn't care. If the Fog brought the two of them together and kept them together, then so be it. He'd go through this hell everyday for this little slice of heaven.


	5. Davey

David screamed as pain ripped through his body and he collapsed on the ground. He was bleeding heavily and he couldn't distinguish the killer's terror radius from his own blood pounding in his ears. He was blacking out fast.

"You're not giving up on me now, are you, big guy?"

Strong hands began mending the wound in his side. Hands he's felt on many occasions, not all good, not all bad. Hands he'd grown to love and had grown to love him back. He looked up into Jeff's worried eyes.

"Stay with me, Davey. I'm almost done and we're almost out of here. I have a key and I know where the hatch is."

David smiled. "Don't call me Davey..."


	6. Beg

"You think you're so fucking tough, don't you, big boy?"

"Fuck off! Mmph!" David bit his lip as Jeff hit that sweet spot deep inside him. Jeff had his hands pinned behind his back as he pounded him from behind. David never saw himself as a bottom, but this man, although he seemed to be a gentle giant, was the definition of dominance when he lusted.

Jeff changed his stance just enough to give him more leverage and control. He sped up his thrusts, making sure to hit that sweet spot. He wanted David to beg, to whimper, to cry for his release.

"You like that, don't you? Tell Daddy you want to cum and maybe I'll let you."

David groaned and shivered. He was seeing stars and his cock was ready to explode. 

"L-Let me cum... please..." he moaned.

"Please what, boy?" Jeff gave one hard thrust and stopped, buried deep inside. David gasped and hung his head.

"Please, Daddy."

"Louder." Another hard thrust.

David bit his lip. He'd said it once. That's all Jeff was getting!

Jeff smirked. "Challenge accepted."


	7. First Time

"Go slow... ah! Slower, ya git!" David gripped the pillow, pressing his face into it. Jeff slowed his movements behind him and rubbed his lower back.

"You've got to relax, Davey. Don't clench. Deep breath, then breathe out." Jeff said softly.

David nodded into the pillow. Deep inhale, then an exhale. He arched his back and sighed as Jeff pushed in a little more and David tensed again. Jeff chuckled.

"You sure you want this, love? I can stop."

"Piss off and get on with it, will ya? Fuck... just... just do it. I won't break."

Jeff shrugged. "Alright." He pushed in to the hilt, wincing as David moaned out in pain. Jeff was a big man and David had never bottomed before. This was the last thing he wanted to do to his love.

"Just breath. Relax. Give your body some time to adju-"

"Shut up and move."

"Davey, I don't want to hurt you."

David turned his head to look back at him. His eyes were glossy and half lidded. His cheeks were red and his lips wet. "I want you to. Do it, love. Fuck me."

Jeff's cock twitched inside David's tightness. He pulled out, then pushed back in, slowly. David bit his lip and pressed his cheek into the pillow. He reached back, parting his cheeks with his hands. Jeff's eyes immediately gravitated down to David's hole, swallowing him up.

"Shit..." Jeff whispered. He began a slow and steady pace, watching his lover's hole as his filled him. He pulled his cock out slowly, sighing as the rim of his head met resistance before coming into view. When David's hole contracted against his tip, he smiled.

"Don't you dare fucking tease me." Dave groaned. He pushed back and Jeff watched with hungry eyes as David pushed himself back fully onto his cock.

"Please... please move." David whimpered. Jeff's head was brushing against that sweet spot and he wanted more. "Babe, fuck me. Don't make me beg..."

"Maybe I want you to." Jeff teased, pulling out again. David growled and pushed back onto Jeff's cock. Jeff took hold of David's hips and held him there. "Beg."

David cursed a blue streak, none of it Jeff could understand between the man's thick accent, the English slurs and the muffling of the pillow. Jeff grabbed a handful of David's hair and yanked his head back, making David cry out.

"I said, 'BEG', boy." Jeff growled.

David shivered. "P-Please."

"Good start. 'Please' what?"

"Please, f-fuck me." David moaned brokenly, grinding against Jeff's hips.

Jeff moaned. "That's nice. 'Please, fuck me' what? Do it right this time, or you don't get this dick."

David's breathing became heavy and he gripped his cock, pumping it. "Fuck, this side of you is so fucking hot."

"Stop." Jeff's voice was low, deep and assertive. David almost lost it, but caught himself, putting one hand on Jeff's hip and wrapping his arm around Jeff's head, keeping the big man right next to his left ear.

"Please, fuck me, sir. Make me cum. Fuck me hard." David whispered. His cock ached to be touched. He wanted to feel this thick, hard cock tear him apart from the inside. He wanted to lose himself in the pleasure. He wanted Jeff to be his new addiction.

"Such a good boy." Jeff pushed David back onto the bed and held him down with a strong hand on his back. He pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, eyes fluttering shut as David screamed out. He felt the younger man convulse and knew he came. So?

"That was quick. I'm nowhere near done. You begged to be fucked. Now, you'll have to beg me to stop."

David's eyes rolled into his head and he smiled.


	8. Heaven

Jeff was in heaven. His favorite band was blasting through his surround sound speakers, he just got a commission doing digital art for his favorite bar AND was just commissioned to do album art for his favorite band's newest album. He'd just bought a new bed that he loves, dinner's in the oven and will be done soon and a six pack of his favorite beer had been chilling in the fridge for about six hours.

Heaven is real.

The best part about this heaven was the angel on top of him, slamming down onto his cock while moaning his name. David is strong and he lets it be known in the bed. While he does enjoy letting Jeff take control and dominate him, David also finds pleasure in being, well, a power bottom.

"Fuck, that is so good..." Jeff moaned. His eyes fluttered open and he watched David one top of him, rising and dropping is a slow, steady, yet forceful rhythm. 

"You like it, huh babe?"

"Mhmm..." Jeff arched his back in a light stretch before relaxing again. He ran his hands up David's thighs before his hands were slapped away.

"No touching. You just relax. Let me take care of you." David said, his voice low and seductive. Jeff barely heard him over the music, but he nodded, letting his hands fall to the bed. His orgasm was approaching fast and if he thought David was gonna take this load and stop, he was mistaken. Until they heard that dinner timer, there was gonna be some fucking going on.

"I'm cumming, love. Oh, you feel so good." 

"Get on with it, then." David tightened and smiled as Jeff gasped and spilled inside of David. David pulled away from Jeff's cock and straddled his chest. He pressed his cock to Jeff's lips.

"How's about an appetizer before dinner?" he smiled. Jeff opened wide.


	9. King Jeremy The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this song stuck in my head for the past hour...
> 
> The song is "Jeremy" by Pearl Jam. GREAT SONG! Sad backstory.

"I fucking LOVE this song!" David shouted as he jumped up on stage with the handsome man that selected it.

Jeff gave this new face a once over and grinned. "Want to join me, buddy? I could use backup." he winked. The drunk Englishman hollered something that sounded like a "fuck yea" and slurred something else in the Queen's Drunken English and Jeff laughed. The intro ended and Jeff put the mic to his lips, raising his beer.

"At home, drawing pictures of mountaintops  
With him on top. Lemon yellow sun.  
Arms raised in a 'V'... And the dead lay  
In pools of maroon below." 

Jeff lowered his beer.

"DADDY NEVER GAVE ATTENTION  
TO THE FACT THAT MOMMY DIDN'T CARE!  
KING JEREMY THE WICKED  
RULED HIS WORLD!  
Jeremy spoke in class today."

David smacked Jeff on the back. "Yer no' 'alf bad, mate! Now watch!" He grabbed the mic, downed his beer in one swig, (Jeff: He can open his throat, huh? Noted.) and looked out at the crowd.

"Clearly I remember picking on the boy.  
Seemed a harmless little fuck...  
Oh, but we UNLEASHED a lion!  
Gnashed his teeth and bit the recess lady's breast.  
How could I forget?"

Jeff joined in with him.

"THEN HE HIT ME WITH A SURPRISE LEFT!  
MY JAW LEFT HURTING...  
DROPPED WIDE OPEN  
JUST LIKE THE DAY...  
Oh, like the day I heard..."

David belched while singing the last word and Jeff laughed into the next verse.

"DADDY NEVER GAVE AFFECTION, NO  
AND THE BOY WAS SOMETHING  
THAT MOMMY WOULDN'T WEAR!"

David joined in, wrapping an arm around Jeff's neck. He wore a very nice cologne, this drunk Englishman.

"KING JEREMY, THE WICKED, RULED HIS WORLD!  
Jeremy spoke in  
Class today!" 

The two men continued the song until it finally ended. David pulled Jeff into a bear hug. 

"Yer alright, mate! Drinks on me!"

Jeff smiled. This man was a bit friendly, but he was also very handsome and didn't make him feel anxious. "Thanks, friend."

"Not a problem, mate. You're kinda hot too. Sorry, if ya don't swing th't way. I won't flirt." David said as they walked to the bar. "Two more, mate. On me."

Jeff smiled. "I don't mind. I happen to swing that way as well."

David turned to face Jeff and grinned. He closed the gap, pressing his chest to Jeff's. "Fancy a shag later, then, love?" Jeff blushed and David laughed, saying something about someone turning something else red.

This man was interesting. Jeff chuckled. Might as well see what other kinds of fun they could get into. Especially knowing that this guy can open his throat.


	10. Pinned

"Fuuuuuck..." David moaned as Jeff swallowed him almost to the hilt. His lover sucked him beautifully as he prodded his hole with two thick fingers. Jeff had been teasing him for almost an hour, alternating between fingering him slowly and torturing his hole and his cock with that sinful tongue.

"Babe... Let me cum. I'm so fucking hard." David moaned, arching his back. He gasped when Jeff began sucking harder and rubbing his prostate. He was so close. He felt the pressure building, rising, he was there! Right there!

"Y-Yes!" David gasped, his eyes rolling back. Jeff pulled off of him and snatched his fingers out suddenly and David groaned in frustration. "THE FUCK?!"

"Hush. I'm not done with you, yet. You cum, you get the cage on again and I won't let you cum at all tomorrow." Jeff unbuckled his pants and freed his cock. "Knees to chest."

David laid back and did as he was told. Jeff lowered himself between David's legs and licked into his hole, swirling his tongue in circles, plunging it deep, in and out, before pulling away. After lubing himself and David up a little more, he sank into his lover.

"You have such a beautiful little hole, Davey. Daddy loves it." Jeff gripped David's knees and used them to support his weight as he began pounding into his lover.

David bit his hand and screamed, his cock twitching violently before erupting, shooting his cum onto his chest and face. Jeff chuckled. 

"You wanted the cage, you could have just said so." 

"No. I-Mmm! I don't want it! I'm-I'm sorry, D-Daddy! Ugh.... Ah! Oh God!" David panted heavily before his body convulsed and he came again. "I'm... sorry... Please..." he rasped.

Jeff didn't stop his punishing pace. David was completely undone underneath him. He knew the younger man wouldn't have been able to hold himself back. He wasn't REALLY gonna punish him tomorrow, but seeing him tied up with that cage on his cock, begging for mercy was too much to pass up. Maybe he'll forego the cage and settle for the ropes, instead. 

"Daddy, please! I can't..." David sobbed as another wave ran over him. He was a quivering mess, pinned under Jeff's weight, helpless to do anything other than take everything Jeff wants to give to him.

Hooking David's knees over his shoulders, he lowered himself to kiss David fiercely as he came inside his love. He sucked on David's tongue, then bit down gently on his lip before pulling away. "I love watching you cum, baby."

Jeff sat back, pulling out of David, but keeping the man's thighs wide open and his hole exposed. Jeff slid two fingers into David's wet hole and grinned at both the sloppy wetness and David's weak mewls. He slowly began fingering his lover, watching as David twitched and gasped. 

"I wonder how many times I can make you cum just by fingering your wet little pussy now..." he purred. When David convulsed again, Jeff chuckled. This was going to be a long and fun night for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> POWER BOTTOM! I BLAME YOU!!!!


End file.
